When The World Comes Down
by joannacamilley
Summary: "Do you know what it's like when the world comes down?" I ask. He treats it as a rhetorical question even though it's not. "It's… it's like you can't feel anything." Strong T, rather dark.


**Hmm, is this a new story I see? :o I know I fail at updating, but oneshots are my thing. This story is ultimately for sandy2x400 (who is totally awesome by the way, if you don't read her stories, you fail at life) but it's also for all my friends here on fanfiction. Here's to name a few: Moliver, Amberle25, jemi-junkie, shewhoshallwrite, a-may92, Midnight Falls, xMidnightCanoeRide, xSassyJane, TurnUpThe****Music-x, contagiouschemi,** **and my newest fanfic friend, xMaple Leafx. :) Without further ado, here's When The World Comes Down (which, if you haven't gotten from the title, is a sad story btw)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The plot is actually a mixture of some of sandy2x400 and a-may92's stories.**

* * *

I hear his quick steps before I see his skinny jeans and his button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up zip by me. Everything's still normal for him, even when the world's falling apart for me. He barely gives me a glance before doing a double-take.

"Mit… Mitchie?" he stutters, confusedly gazing at my hunched over body. I look at his feet and barely nod.

"What happened to you?" he asks as he puts his arm out, waiting for me to take his hand so that he can help me up.

I don't move.

"Mitchie…?" he asks slowly, finally understanding something serious happened. He looks at the cab he had hailed earlier and waves it off before carefully setting himself down on the bench. He makes sure to keep the umbrella over both of us, which isn't an easy task with the wind pulling on it. "Mitchie… What's wrong?" he says against my ear.

I shiver, but not from the cold.

"What isn't?" I mutter, squeezing my eyes shut. Every time I try to forget… it comes back. With a vengeance.

He tries to touch my arm in comfort, but I violently flinch. A few tears make their way out of my eyes and I bite my lip to keep from screaming out.

"Mitchie, you're seriously scaring me," he says sharply. I turn my head towards him and glare.

"How do you think I feel?" I feel like screaming at him, but it comes out as a whimper.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? You won't say anything!" Nate sighs and runs his hands through his hair. I close my eyes again and focus on my breathing. A breath in, a breath out. In, out, in out.

"Mitch… if you're not gonna tell me…" he trails off, rubbing his temples. He doesn't want to leave but he can't stand to stay.

"Do you know what it's like when the world comes down?" I ask. He treats it as a rhetorical question even though it's not. "It's… it's like you can't feel anything." I scrunch my eyebrows together as I try to describe it correctly. "Your body gets numb, it has to, or else it will destroy you." He doesn't make a sound, so I continue. "I don't know what to do. My world shattered the moment it fell apart and there's no way to put it back together." My throat closes off so I stop talking.

"Em, nothing's ever completely broken. I promise you, we can fix this."

I start shaking my head before he finishes. "Nate, yo-you don't underst-stand," I choke out. "I lost something that ca-can't be replaced…" I can't talk anymore.

He's silent for a moment. "What?" he silently asks. I stay quiet. He quickly pales. "No…" he says, his voice so light I can barely hear it. I close my eyes again and nod, wrapping my arms around myself. "Mitchie, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." His low voice sends trembles down my spine.

I take a gulp and recall the day before, while my world was still spinning perfectly on its axis.

* * *

"Mitchie! Guess what I got?" the squealing blonde yells out as she stumbles towards me. I quickly reach my arms out and catch her as she trips and falls to the ground. She starts giggling and thrusts the tray she's holding into my hands. "Shots!" I lightly groan and place the tray on a nearby table as she grabs a glass and sloppily empties the contents into her mouth.

"Okay, Tess, that's enough," I say firmly, but she doesn't listen. She grabs another glass and manages to spill half of its contents before it even reaches her lips. I roll my eyes as she tries to get another one but her hand misses the table completely and gravity gets the best of her. "Okay, come on now," I mutter as I pull her up by her arms. She's still giggling even though there's a nasty bruise on her forehead. She'll probably freak out about that tomorrow morning.

"Don't be party pooper, Em," she slurs, almost pulling me down with her as I try to take us home.

I hear someone call out to us from our right. I look and see a man making his way over. He doesn't look that much older than us, maybe 25, and he's wearing a baseball cap. His smile is rather creepy as he reaches us and gently puts his hand on Tess. "Hey, I'll watch her for you," he suggests while I stare at him. I start to shake my head, but Tess' ear-popping squeal stops me.

"Mark!" she yells out as she tries to throw her arms around him, but only ends up hitting him in the face. He brushes it off and smiles creepily at me again. "Mitch, this is Marky, like my BFF EVER!" she says entirely too loud. I fake a small smile for her benefit and leave them together. He seems to be able to handle her. Just as I'm about to walk out the door, someone catches my arm.

"You left your drink," the guy says into my ear so I can hear it over the music. I look down at the drink in his hands a bit suspiciously. I don't recall ever getting a drink... but maybe I did and I was too busy with Miss Shots over there to remember. I give him a small smile as I take a sip of the drink. He smiles satisfactorily at me then looks over my shoulder. I turn and see Mark with Tess, he's basically holding her up and smirking at the guy and me. "Oh," the guy says, "my name is Adam." I shake his hand as I take a few more sips. It tastes fruity, like punch or something. Adam puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me back in to the center of the party. He leads me to the dance floor and takes my drink, handing it to a random person. Adam grabs my waist and pulls me closer. I just smile and let him press his body against mine. I lean on him and breathe in his sweet smell. He has a strong spice smell... cinnamon maybe. Adam begins trailing his hands up and down my back, going lower each time. I start to feel a bit uncomfortable, but I ignore it. Maybe Tess is right, I need to loosen up. We dance for about an hour, each minute getting more and more vague to me.

"We should go somewhere," Adam suggests somewhere in this foggy mess. I blankly stare at him, which he takes as a yes.

He has to practically drag me because the room is spinning. It increasingly gets darker until I can barely see at all.

"Wait..." I murmur, barely able to think, let alone move my mouth. I lose my sense of direction, which way's up or down is too complicated. It suddenly gets quieter, the only sounds heard are Adam and my breathing. I'm pushed back onto something soft. I try to look around but my eyes aren't cooperating. The thing I'm laying on tilts and a weight is put on me. I can hardly breathe. I'm paralyzed and panic goes through my body. What happened? What's going on? Someone's moving me but I don't know what's happening. It's like I'm in a black hole, I can feel everything but I can't react. My mouth is hastily covered and I smell the overwhelming scent of cinnamon. It's strong enough for me to actually identify, for me to remember in this wasteland I call my brain. Then it begins...

* * *

Nate stares at me with wide eyes as I brokenly say everything I remember about last night. He clenches his hands and breathes harshly. I look down as I finish, unable to look at him anymore.

"Where is he?" Nate says gruffly. I stare at him in shock."I'm not playing, Mitchie, where is he?"

"No, just leave it alone, I'm sorry I bothered you..." I mutter, afraid of what would happen if Nate did find _him_. _He _said he'd kill me if I told, and I believe him.

"Mitchie, tell me, where the fuck is he?" Nate growls, pronouncing each word slowly and clearly.

I close my eyes. "I honestly don't know. I talked to Tess this morning and she said Mark and Adam skipped town."

Nate groans and runs his hands through his hair again. "You talked to Tess and not me?"

I grimace. "I didn't know what to do... I was scared and Tess was the only one actually there, though she doesn't remember anything..." A few tears run down my face and Nate gently wipes them away with his thumb.

"Come here," he murmurs, pulling me onto his lap. I place my head on his chest and let my tears flow freely, letting all my pain and fear leave my body in the form of tears. He softly rubs my back and pulls my hair away from my face, all the while keeping us relatively dry from the rain. He keeps whispering sweet things in my ear, trying to slow my crying, but I can't stop. I've been holding things in ever since I woke up nude in some random person's bedroom this morning.

"I-I need to g-go to the doc-octor," I stutter out.

"Why?" he asks.

"I don't think he used protection," I whisper.

Nate's eyes widen and he bites his lips. "Okay," he says back just as softly. "Let's go somewhere dry."

I nod and we start heading to his house in silence, the only sound coming from the howling wind. I'm thinking over something in my head and I decide to say it before I chicken out.

"You know, I kinda wish you were my first," I quietly say.

Nate freezes. "What?"

"I mean... not that I want to have sex with you now... it's just... what I'm trying to say is I like you," I struggle to say.

Nate stares at me for a moment. "Well, as elementary school as this sounds, I like you too," he grins, putting his arm back around me.

I give him a small smile before asking him another question. "Do you think I'll be okay?"

He looks at me with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're fine. Even if you have an STD or get pregnant..."

I shudder. "Thank you," I saw lowly.

He just smiles at me as we walk on. "You know it'll take a bit longer than a day to get some answers…" he says uncertainly.

"I know, maybe we should just go to your place instead?" I suggest.

Nate nods and gives me a warm smile. "Let's go," he agrees, tightening his hold on me. I think I just might be okay…

* * *

**Hmm, well that was awkward. Please review! Reviews make writing sad stuff like this bareable.**


End file.
